Change on the Wind
by lilyleia78
Summary: Complete! Set after finale of PRNS. Hunter and Tori are roommates, a surprise visit leads to some revelations. Will be HunterTori, but Blake friendly. Rating just to be safe
1. A visitor

Disclaimer-None of it's mine...blah blah...don't sue

I really like the Blake/Tori flirtation on the show, but I'm addicted to Hunter/Tori fanfiction. While bemoaning the shortage of H/T fiction I decided to create my own. This is my first ever Power Rangers fanfic and only second over all. Please review. Suggestions welcome, but no flames- I'm having fun, not preparing to be a professional writer.

2-07-Just fixing a few grammatical problems I discovered during a reread.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter Bradley-Crimson Thunder Ranger, Head Teacher of the Thunder Ninja Academy and savior of the entire planet-stood in his kitchen contemplating his latest challenge...breakfast.

"Hmmm...should I risk burning down the apartment by attempting pancakes again, or stick with cereal?" Hunter said aloud to the kitchen cabinets. After a quick glance at the time, Hunter opened the pantry and grabbed the corn flakes. Down the hall he heard the shower start up as his roommate got ready to face her day.

Hunter smiled to himself. If someone had told him a year ago that he'd be living with his brothers crush, he would never have believed it. In fact, he probably would have set that someone straight with a well placed kick. Which just goes to show you, you can't predict where life will lead you. To be fair, it wasn't like he and Tori were living in sin or anything. Theirs was a simple matter of convenience. Two months ago, Tori was informed that her apartment building was being knocked down to make room for new condos. Hunter had been struggling to pay the rent for his two bedroom apartment anyway, so they packed Blakes stuff into storage and Tori moved into his old room. And it was amazing how well it was working out. They exercised together, partnered while sparring, guest lectured at the others academy, and basically filled the hole that Blake had left in each of them.

Hunter opened the cupboard and grabbed a purple bowl. The purple dishes had been a housewarming gift from Dustin. He thought it was hilarious. Unfortunately, the rest of their friends did too and had started buying all manner of purple things for Hunter and Tori's apartment.

"I need to buy more red stuff to balance out this purple crap," Hunter thought and then, noticing the front door opening, "And ask Dustin for our key back." However when the door opened it was not Dustin, but Blake standing there. At the look of shock on Hunter's face Blake grinned.

"Surprise?"

The sound of Blake's voice snapped Hunter out of his stupor and he rushed his brother and picked him up in a big bear hug.

"Bro! What are you doing here?"

Blake laughed as he stepped back, "I got a week off and thought I'd surprise you all." Just then the shower stopped and the lack of noise made Blake realize what he had been hearing. "Bro, do you have someone else here?" Blake asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. Hunter looked confused and opened his mouth to reply when the bathroom door cracked open and Tori's voice drifted out.

"Hunter, I'm borrowing your robe again."

Hunter called back "No problem Tor" and turned back to his brother just in time to duck the punch Blake was throwing at him. Hunter looked up from his crouch on the floor.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Blake's eyes flashed murder and a cry of "How could you?" was his only reply as he launched himself at his older brother.

Tori was just wrapping a blue towel around her head when she heard shouting coming from down the hall. With no regard to being clad only in a crimson robe, she rushed into the living room and found Hunter under attack. Tori rushed the attacker who had his back to her and delivered a powerful kick to his head.

Hunter yelled, "Tori! No!" But it was too late, the shorter man went down hard and hit the coffee table before slumping to the floor. Tori had no time to worry about the stranger as she rushed to her roomies side.

"Are you okay?" Hunter nodded but didn't look at her as he stared at his fallen attacker. Tori finally looked over at the man who lay unconscious on her floor. "Blake!" she exclaimed and crawled over to him.

Hunter came along side her and said, "I don't know what happened. We were just talking and then I turned around to answer you and he attacked me."

Tori looked skeptical. "Did he say anything?" Hunter told her the entire story starting with breakfast and ending with her "rescue" attempt. After he finished he added, "It was like he didn't know you live here or something."

Tori gave a very unladylike snort, "That's impossible, how long ago did you tell him?"

"Me? I thought you told him" Eyes widening in horror, Tori shook her head. "OMG! I'm lucky he didn't kill me outright," Hunter groaned.

"Speaking of killing people, he went down pretty hard. We should take him to Ninja Ops and have Cam or Cyber Cam look him over," Tori advised.

Hunter nodded in agreement and slung Blake over his shoulder. Tori grabbed her keys and followed Hunter out the door. In the hall Hunter turned and looked at Tori intently. He started at her feet and worked his way up to the top of her head. Tori felt her heart speed up at being the focus of so much attention from the blond man.

Hunter smirked and asked, "Are you forgetting something?" Tori looked down, turned the color of the robe she still wore and bolted back inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think. I have a more plotted if there is an interest.


	2. An Explanation

Disclaimer-see chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews guys-keep them coming. It's nice to know I'm not just writing for myself. My muse has been really active this weekend and I have 3 more chapters ready, so I'll post them as soon as I can.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam, Dustin and Shane were all at Ninja Ops discussing their plans for the day when Hunter and Tori arrived carrying Blake.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin asked spying the body slung over Hunters shoulder.

Hunter lay Blake on a table and answered, "My little bro came for a surprise visit and had a run-in with our coffee table." Shane raised his left eyebrow in question. "Tori may have helped a little," Hunter added with a smirk.

"Wow, remind me to never surprise Tori," Cam said while leaning over to examine the coffee table's victim, "Why did you bring him here? Do you not know where any hospitals are?" Tori and Hunter looked at each other, the thought hadn't occurred to either of them.

"Ummm...we trust you more than the hospital," Tori ventured.

Cam just rolled his eyes and informed them that he was pretty sure Blake would live. "We'll just have to wait for him to wake up." He motioned for everyone to back away to give Blake some room and asked, "So do you want to tell us what _really _happened?"

Hunter repeated the story for the guys.

"So, let me get this straight. Three months of emails, text messaging and phone calls and neither one of you ever thought to mention your new living arrangement?" Shane asked in disbelief.

Tori answered for them both, "He's always so busy and our conversations so short...it was never a priority. I just figured Hunter had told him."

Hunter put in, "And I thought Tori would have brought it up when she told him about the new condos. Obviously it never came up anytime you all talked to him either." They couldn't argue with that so everyone nodded in agreement.

"What do you three have planned for today?" Hunter asked his fellow former rangers.

"Shane's making us help with a special school-wide seminar on team work," Dustin replied, "Shouldn't you be at the Thunder Academy today?"

Hunter shrugged and said, "Nah, I got someone to cover me so I could take Charlie to a martial arts exhibition. There are advantages to being Head Teacher." He thought for a moment and looked over at Blake still laying on the table. "I'd better call and reschedule. I don't want to leave Blake like this."

The others carried on a quiet conversation about the seminar while Hunter made his call. Tori heard Hunter say, "I'm sorry bud, but tomorrow we'll do anything you want." After a pause he caught Tori's eye and added, "Well, I can't make any promises on Tori's behalf, but I'll ask her." Tori knew exactly what he wanted and nodded her approval. "Okay Charlie, surfing lessons it is. See you in the morning."

Having caught this last part, Shane turned to Tori with a mischievous smile on his face. "Well, now Charlie's probably thrilled Hunter had to cancel. We all know not even marshal arts can hold a candle to spending time with his favorite girl." Tori smacked the back of his head while the others laughed. Unnoticed by the others, the body on the table began to stir. Dustin decided to join in, "Poor Blake, he has no idea about your new boyfriend. He's going to have some competition for your affections when he wakes up."

The words were barely out of his mouth when a streak of Navy shot across the cave and onto Hunters back. Hunter howled as Blake pulled his hair and tried to bite the taller man.

"I don't remember learning _that_ Ninja move," Dustin remarked before helping Shane and Cam pull Blake off of his brother. As soon he was free Hunter ran to Tori and crouched behind her for protection, with his eyes just peaking over her shoulder. When it was clear to Blake that he couldn't get free of his teammates he settled down a bit, and Cam got him to promise not to attack Hunter while they explained everything to him. Blake agreed and the other three cautiously let him go. However, Hunter refused to come out from behind Tori. In fact he wrapped his arms around her waist so he could more easily maneuver her as a human shield. Blake's nostrils flared at this, but he remained true to his word and held still.

Dustin decided to start the explanations, "It's not as bad as you think. Tori and Hunter live together." Blake lunged for his brother, but was held back again.

"Do not help Dustin!" Tori yelled while glaring at the man in question. "Blake, do you really thing that Hunter and I would hook up? And then neglect to tell you? Come on, we're all like family." Blake had the good sense to look abashed by this use of logic and apologized for jumping to conclusions. Hunter released his grip on Tori.

"But Tor, you have to know how this looks. You were in his _shower..._and borrowing his _robe_ and...**_naked!_** **Why were you naked in Hunter's shower?" **Blake was getting agitated again and Hunter grabbed Tori and pulled her tight against his chest. She looked up at him and unconsciously smiled before turning back to the younger Bradley.

"She couldn't very well shower fully dressed." Dustin commented. Five pairs of eyes glared at him. "Sorry, not helping. Please continue."

"Do you remember me telling you about my apartment building being up for sale?" Blake nodded and Tori explained what was really going on with a little help from Hunter, who gradually let the water ninja go and moved to stand next to her.

When the situation was fully revealed to Blake, he looked thoroughly embarrassed and apologized again. He stood up and started forward, but was once again restrained by Shane and Cam.

"Guys, do you mind if I hug my brother and his roomie?" They let him go and he put one arm around each of his favorite people. "Let me make this up to you guys. I'll buy you lunch."

Tori grinned but shook her head, "Sorry, I can't bail on the teamwork seminar. But you should take Hunter-I think he deserves some brother-bonding after the morning he's had." Hunter smiled and mouthed "thank you" as Blake headed toward the waterfall. "Hey, take him to our favorite place," Tori called to Hunters back. He gave her a thumbs-up without turning around and followed his little brother out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Now that everyone is in the know, we can have some real fun. Will Blake and Tori be able to recapture their flirty relationship? Or will having Blake back make some other things clear to our heroes? Not too difficult to figure out if you know my ship...


	3. Lunchtime bonding

Disclaimer-see chapter 1

Yea for more updates!! I outlined the whole story last night, so even though I don't expect to keep up this pace, I hope to update regularly. Sorry there's no Tori in this chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer and include lots of Hunter/Tori fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter caught up to Blake outside and pointed him toward Tori's van.

"We came in the van? My injury didn't qualify for use of Ninja Powers?" Blake asked as he climbed into the front seat.

"Of course not. You got hit by a girl, not a car bro."

Blake went pale and looked past Hunter and out the driver side window, "Hi Tor." Hunter spun around quickly and raised an arm defensively, but no one was there. Blake doubled over laughing in his seat.

"That was cold little brother. And you will pay for it," Hunter promised. Blake was laughing too hard to answer as Hunter started the car and headed into town.

Hunter and Tori's favorite place turned out to be a pizza parlor located near Storm Chargers. The decor was classic Italian restaurant-red checkered tablecloths, candles in wine bottles, the whole bit.

Blake looked around and shot Hunter a look, "It's very...cute," he said politely.

"Okay, it's a little hokey. But the pizza's great, it's close to work, and the owner is a really great guy. Look, here he comes." Hunter pointed to a very large, white-haired man who was walking over to them.

"HUNTER!" he boomed. "Where is our Tori today?"

Hunter smiled at the older gentleman and answered, "Sorry, Maurizio. She had other plans, but I would like you to meet..."

"Blake," Maurizio finished for him. Then addressing the man in question he added, "Your brother and our sweet little Tori spoke of nothing else the first dozen times they were here." This information made Blake smile and blush faintly. The brothers were quickly seated and Maurizio asked if Hunter wanted the usual.

Blake quickly jumped in, "No way man. I am not having ham and pineapple."

Hunter muttered, "Tori eats it with me," but agreed to split a pepperoni. Maurizio wrote down the order and promised to be right back with their drinks.

"I can see why you like the guy, he's great. I hope the pizza is also as great as you promised." Blake said. Hunter nodded and repeated his claim that this would be the best pizza Blake had ever had. "Are you two here a lot? You guys must be really good customers if the owner serves you."

Maurizio overheard this last part as he sat their sodas on the table and laughed. "You misunderstand the situation. As much as I love Hunter and our little Tori, I wait on them because I'm the only one who will. The rest of the staff is afraid of your brother."

"This sounds like a good story," Blake said encouragingly as Hunter groaned.

"It's not really my story to tell," Maurizio shook his head. At the look of dismay on Blake's face he added a little teaser before he walked away, "But lets just say one of my waiters ended up in a cast."

Before Blake could even decide what to ask first Hunter started ranting, "It's wasn't a cast! It was a brace-I only _sprained_ his wrist! He was making inappropriate comments to Tori and then he tried to grab her!! Well, I mean, maybe he was only reaching for her glass to give her a refill. But really, if you had seen the way he was looking at her..." Hunter finally trailed off. There was really no point in continuing anyway. For the second time that day, Blake was laughing too hard to hear his brother anyway.

Blake got himself under control enough to say, "Wow, thanks for protecting my girl bro." The tears streaming from his eyes obscured his vision, but Blake thought he saw something slightly sinister flash across Hunters face.

However, soon the pizza arrived and the talk turned to the tour and Hunters students. Blake told Hunter about some new friends he'd made on tour.

"Brian is a bigger goofball than Dustin and Tracy is a really great racer. She has some amazing moves," Blake said excitedly. Hunter told Blake about the time he and Tori had been stuck in the back with Maurizio while avoiding three of their more annoying students-Kyle, Eric and Tally.

"We told Maurizio that they had been bothering us at the beach and he let us hide in the backroom. They were here for hours. Eventually we started helping out with dishes just to pass the time. Tori had her revenge though. She worked them extra hard in class the next day." Hunter and Blake laughed at the thought of task-master Tori punishing her students for crimes they weren't aware of committing.

"It's really nice being home, bro. And I'm really glad we got some alone time. It makes me feel less guilty for ditching you tonight," Blake told his brother.

Hunter was puzzled, "I thought you were staying for a week."

"I am, but tonight I want to take Tori out for a romantic dinner and tell her how I feel about her," Blake answered. Hunter's face got stony and Blake stared at him, "Bro?" Hunter shook himself and grinned broadly.

"Sorry, you are out of luck for tonight. It's Friday, remember? Ranger movie night. Tor's not gonna miss that even for you. She's so stubborn about it that she won't even let Cam bring Leann because it has to be Rangers only."

Blake looked slightly disappointed but said, "Oh well, at least I qualify for that."

"That you do," Hunter agreed, "Come on, let's go pick up Tori." Blake went to the pay the bill and Hunter started for the door, telling himself that his movie night excitement had nothing to do with the fact that it would keep Blake from talking to Tori. "I want them to be happy. Why should I care if they go have a romantic dinner alone?"

"Did you say something bro?" Blake asked as he caught up. Hunter shook his head and decided not to think too hard about his feelings. It could only lead to trouble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Movie night

Disclaimer-see first chapter

Thanks for all the encouragement guys! You're the best.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night...

Blake was very excited about movie night. He was really looking forward to spending time with the whole Ranger gang again, and he was having visions of snuggling in the dark with Tori. However, there seemed to be a problem. Tori and Hunter were standing in front of the door facing each other, and Blake could feel a storm brewing. "Shotgun!" the yelled simultaneously, making Blake jump about a foot in the air. Neither blond seemed to notice.

"No way," said Tori, "I drove last time."

"You did not! _I _drove last movie night," Hunter retorted.

"But _I_ drove us to the store. It's your turn."

"What?! Since when do we take turns every time we go out? Only movie night at Cam and Leann's counts and you know it."

"Well, I'm not driving tonight."

"Me either."

"Fine, we won't go."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"FINE"

Blake cleared his throat his throat to remind the fighting couple that he was still there. Tori and Hunter, who were practically nose-to-nose at this point, swiveled their heads to look at him. Blake raised his hand and volunteered, "I have a rental car. I can drive." Tori smiled sweetly and him and then at Hunter and said, "Perfect. Shotgun." With that she turned and walked out the door.

Upon arriving at Cam's new house, Blake was startled when Tori popped open her door before he even turned into the driveway. Hunter yelled, "No fair" and followed suit. Blake watched as his passengers ran into the house without bothering to knock or close the door behind them. Walking at a more leisurely pace, Blake knocked on the still-open door. No one answered, so he walked inside, shut the door behind him, and followed the sounds of a struggle into the living room. Along one wall was a bay window overlooking a huge backyard. A big screen TV sat along an adjoining wall, with two over-sized chairs facing it. A long green couch completed the cozy room. Shane sat on one end of the couch. Dustin was on the floor by Shane's feet using his hands to demonstrate his latest freestyle trick. And on the chair closest to the hall, Tori and Hunter were engaged in a battle. They were sitting side-by-side, each attempting to push the other onto the floor.

Blake greeted Shane and Dustin and then gestured to the struggling pair in question. Dustin glanced in their direction and shrugged, "They do that every time Cam hosts movie night. I don't know why they bother-it always ends the same way."

"Tori wins?" Blake guessed. Shane laughed, "Nah, man. They just end up sharing. They'll calm down when Cam sees them." At the sound of Cam's name, Tori looked up guiltily. The samurai was nowhere in sight, but she did spot Blake. This gave her an idea.

"You know Hunter, if you loved your brother you'd let_ me _sit here with him," she said with big puppy-dog eyes. Hunter just snorted, "Please! My brother would be just as happy sitting with _you_ over there in the crappy chair." Blake moved to stand by the matching chair and eagerly agreed, "Yeah Tor. I'll share this chair with you." After receiving one of Tori's death glares he changed his tune. "I mean...I can't share. I need my space." And the Great Chair War resumed.

A few minutes later Cam came in from his kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn in each hand. He looked at the pair fighting on the chair and sighed. "I'm sure it's pointless to remind you two that there is an identical chair right there?" Cam pointed to the chair that Blake still stood by. In response he got an overlapping diatribe about why this chair was superior. Cam caught something about TV angles and distance to the bathroom before holding up a hand to stop the onslaught of words. "You're right. That is the best chair. Perhaps I should sit there-as it belongs to me." Tori and Hunter immediately apologized and stopped the shoving match. It really was a big chair and they were slender enough to sit side-by-side quite comfortably.

"If the kids are settled then..." Cam paused and glared at Hunter and Tori-who did their best to appear totally innocent and bewildered by Cam's words. "Good. What are we watching tonight?" Shane held up a handful of DVDs. "I thought, in honor of Blake's return, we could have our very own marshal arts film festival. Guaranteed to be free of artifical butter." Dustin bounced on the floor in excitement, "Yes!! And if they're really lame we can turn down the sound and do our own voice-overs."

The lights were extinguished and the first movie popped in, and Ranger Movie Night had officially begun. The first movie turned out to be really bad. The whole group lost interest within the first half hour and began to add their own dialog. This quickly proved to be a bad idea as Shane and Dustin kept making the characters pontificate about the wonders of the yellow and/or red ranger. Cam threatened to turn the movie off, but the boys would only behave to a minute or two so he just gave up.

Blake turned his attention to studying Tori out of the corner of his eye. As the movie progressed, she and Hunter had shifted around trying to get more comfortable. Blake noted was some uneasiness that Hunter now had his left arm around Tori, who was half-leaning on the older Bradley's chest. As he watched, Tori threw her right leg over Hunter's left. Hunter was whispering something in her ear, sending her into a fit of giggles. The motocross star reminded himself that he and Tracy often ended up in such positions while sharing a seat on a bus or plane. The loneliness of being without their family and friends had instantly bonded them to each other and to Brian. This thought comforted him and helped him to stamp down his jealous feelings. After all, there was nothing going on between him and Tracy. He shook off his thoughts and made the new character on screen list the glories of the Navy ranger.

It was getting late when the second movie ended, but no one wanted their movie night with Blake to end. It was decided that they would take a break and watch one last movie. Dustin quickly stole "the good chair" and settled back in victory. His smug smile lasted exactly two minutes when Tori and Hunter returned and forcibly returned him to his place on the floor. Hunter sat back down, but Tori remained standing to stretch her legs. Blake took advantage of the lapse in conversation to ask Tori about her plans for Saturday.

"I have to teach two of my favorite guys to surf," she said throwing an affectionate smile at Hunter. "Bro, you're learning to surf? When did you start that?" Blake asked in disbelief. Hunter explained that he had introduced Charlie to Tori awhile back and the youngster was immediately smitten. "When Charlie found out that Tori was surfer he decided that he _had _to learn," Hunter said with a bemused shake of his head. "Who can blame him?" Blake said, shyly looking at Tori. "That shouldn't take all day. What do you say to dinner and dancing tomorrow night?"

"Excellent plan man! We haven't gone out in ages," Shane exclaimed from the doorway. "We'll invite Leann and Marah. That means Kapri will want to tag along, but it'll still leave me and Hunter free to cruise for chicks." Shane noticed that Tori was attempting to kill him with her eyes and amended, "I mean, it will allow us to look for ladies to spend some quality time with." Tori gave a weak smile, but her mind was racing. Because it wasn't Shane's use of the word "chicks" that had upset her-it was his inclusion of Hunter. "But that's ridiculous," she thought, "I don't care who he's with, I'll be there with Blake. I'm just used to doing everything with Hunter. I'm sure that's all that's bothering me."

Meanwhile Blake was trying to clarify that he had only meant to invite Tori. However, he gave up when he heard the other guys planning out the night. Tori caught his eye and smiled to indicate that she knew what he had meant to ask. She felt bad that his plans had been spoiled. Wanting to make it up to him she cast a wistful look to where Hunter sat in their chair and pulled Blake over to the couch to sit by her. She looked over at Hunter and warned, "This does NOT mean that you've won." Hunter only smirked and stretched out in reply.

Blake could not concentrate on the last movie. He was hyper-aware of Tori's presence next to him. She seemed tense and kept shifting around. It had been months since they'd last seen each other. Phone calls and emails were just not the same. Things still felt a little strained and weird between them. He told himself that it would take to time to readjust, but he couldn't help but note the little gap between them on the couch. He also couldn't help comparing it to how she had been cuddling with his brother all night. And he couldn't help comparing it to how he and Tracy sat together. When Tori got up to use the restroom, Blake angled himself into the corner and put one arm across the back of the couch in hopes that Tori would snuggle against him when she returned. However, Tori wasn't really paying attention when she returned and sat across Hunter's lap out of habit.

Hunter was surprised but pleased when Tori rejoined him. The chair just wasn't as much fun alone. It was too big and he'd felt strangely empty without Tori's weight against him. Finally comfortable again, both ninjas fell asleep. Her head on his shoulder, his head laying on hers.

By the time the movie ended, only Dustin was still awake. He switched off the TV and turned on the lights to rouse the others. There was a chorus of moans as the former rangers awoke. Tori, whose face was buried in Hunter's neck remained asleep. Hunter gently pulled back and looked tenderly at the woman asleep in his arms before waking her. Cam observed this and made a mental note to have a talk with his crimson friend soon. Agreeing to meet at Storm Chargers after close the next day, everyone headed home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Nightime interlude

Disclaimer-see chapter 1

This wasn't actually part of my outline, but it's been running around my head. I thought I'd go ahead and post it before the real world demands my attention again. The stuff in italics are Tori's thoughts-I hope that's clear. Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm off Sunday so I hope to post a longer chappie then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home at last," Tori said as Hunter unlocked the front door. "I don't know about you Thunder boys, but I need my beauty sleep." The brothers nodded and said, "Night Tor," in sync. Tori put her hands on her hips and pretended to be offended.

"Geez! You didn't have to agree so readily." Blake and Hunter fell all over themselves trying to assure Tori that she was always beautiful, but she was already heading for bed. "I was kidding. Have you ever seen me fish for compliments? Night guys."

Hunter stretched and said, "You can take my room bro. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks man, but I can't do that to you. I may be on vacation, but you still have to work. I'll just get a room somewhere." "

No way. You're family and this is still your home. You have to stay here."

"OK, but only if you let me take the couch," Blake insisted. Hunter nodded in agreement and Blake jokingly added, "Or I could stay in Tori's room.

Hunter was not amused. At all. "Listen bro, Tori isn't like that. I love you, but don't think for minute that I'm going to let you..."

Blake put a hand on his brothers shoulder to stop him. "Calm down. It was a joke-a bad one, but only a joke. You'd know that if you thought for two seconds."

Hunter relaxed and ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Sorry. You're right-I didn't think."

Blake grinned, "Well, it's not your strong suit." Hunter lightly smacked the younger man. Turning serious again, Blake asked, "You and Tori have gotten really close huh?"

Hunter shrugged and sat on the couch. "It was hard on both of us when you first left, so we started spending a lot of time together. Then her apartment building went up for sale; and, well, you can't live with someone and not get close." Blake nodded and a comfortable silence fell. Blake looked down to ask about spare blankets and discovered that Hunter had fallen asleep. He had been standing there for a few minutes trying to decide what to do when Tori came down the hall.

"Just let him sleep there. You can take his room tonight."

Blake nodded and headed for bed.

Tori eased Hunter's body into a more comfortable position and removed his shoes and socks. She then fetched an extra blanket from her bed to cover her sleeping roommate. _He looks so peaceful_ she thought _and really adorable._ Before she quite knew what she was doing, she had leaned over and lightly brushed her lips across his. As she was pulling back, slightly shocked by her own boldness, she heard Hunter mutter, "Love you." Tori froze. _Is he awake? Is he talking to me?_ Her heart sped up and there was the strangest flutter in her stomach. _Had Blake heard? _Tori quickly looked around the room, but Hunter was the only other person in the room. The man on the couch mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. "Hunter?" Tori whispered, "Hunter, did you say something?" When there was no response, she let out a sigh. _Still asleep then. _"Dreaming up ways to pick up chicks tomorrow no doubt," Tori said aloud, surprising herself with the bitterness in her voice. _I'm just annoyed that he's tagging along on my date with Blake_ she told herself. Still, she couldn't resist giving Hunter a quick jab in the ribs before storming off to her room


	6. Beach fun in the sun

Disclaimer-See 1st chapter

I just wanted to give you fair warning that I have a very hectic week ahead of me. The next chapter is already started, but I don't know how much time I'll be able to devote to it. Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm very excited by the positive feedback. Especially from CrazyLove47 whose stories I adore. Seriously guys, check out _Of Love and Bunnies_ and be prepared to get strange looks as you laugh yourself silly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is entirely too early to be awake," Hunter groaned as he dropped the last of the beach gear on Saturday.

"Come on bro, you went to sleep before Tori and I did." Blake teased.

"By maybe 15 minutes! Besides, I think I slept on something. My ribs hurt," Hunter said, rubbing the offending spot.

"No whining today," Tori demanded with a nervous laugh. "Come on Charlie. Let's show these two how to have a good time." Charlie and Tori raced down to the water, but Blake held Hunter back.

"Are you sure you want me here? Charlie doesn't seem to like me very much. I think he feels I'm intruding on his time with his 'big brother." Blake smiled wryly.

"Don't worry about it bro. He didn't like me at first either," Hunter reminded the younger Bradley. He hesitated for a moment then added, "You probably shouldn't have asked Tori out for tomorrow in front of him though. Just let Charlie have some time with Tori and then ask him how his martial arts training is going. He'll warm up to you." Hunter grabbed his new surf board and asked, "Are you coming in?" Blake shook his head.

"Nah, I'll just watch for awhile. It'll show Charlie that I'm not trying to steal either of you away, and give me time to plan where I want to take Tori."

Hunter joined his friends in the water, and the surfing lessons began. Blake watched the scene with some interest. Hunter seemed to have taken to the new sport well. He would probably never be up to Tori's level, but at least he could stay upright on the board. _Which is more than you could say for me_ Blake thought to himself as he remembered the time Tori had taken him out after she returned from the gold dust demension. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted those pleasant, if slightly embarrassing, memories.

"Bradley," Blake answered distractedly.

"Blake?" said a feminine voice on the other end.

"Tracy!" Blake answered excitedly, "What's up?"

"Oh, not a whole lot. I'm sitting on my parent's porch. I was just thinking about you, wondering if you'd gotten home safe. Obviously you have. Are you having fun? How's your brother and...what's her name?...Tori?"

"Hunter and Tori are fine. And yes, I have been having fun. We're at the beach now. Tori is giving Hunter and this kid he mentors, Charlie, a surfing lesson." As Blake watched, the lesson deteriorated into a shoving match. The goal appeared to be to shove anyone you could reach off of their board. Hunter was definitely losing. "Although, I think the lesson has come to a standstill," Blake amended. "How's your week off going?"

"It's been great. I'm going out with a bunch of my friends tonight," Tracy said.

"Me too. We're going dancing," Blake told his friend. "I only meant to ask Tori, but everyone invited themselves along." Tracy laughed. "I think I'm going to hit the water. Can I call you back later?" Blake asked as he spied his brother jogging toward him. Tracy agreed and they hung up.

"Who was that?" Hunter asked as he dried himself with a towel. Blake told him that Tracy had wanted to make sure he'd made it home safe. "That's sweet," Hunter said. "I'm getting creamed out there. I think I'll dry out for a little bit. You should go in bro."

Blake didn't need to be told twice. He eagerly waded into the ocean. Approaching from behind Tori, Blake indicated to Charlie that he should be quiet while he crept up on the blond woman. However, Charlie obviously wasn't ready to conspire with the former ranger and he shouted a warning. Tori quickly turned and used her hand to spray Blake with water. She'd known he was there even without the warning, "Ninja-remember?" she said as Blake wiped the water from his face.

"What did you say Tori?" Charlie asked

"Nothing!" Tori said quickly turning back to her surfing student. Blake took advantage of her distraction to pull her under the water. He then tried to involve Charlie by splashing the young man.

"Aren't we hear to surf?" Charlie pouted with a fake cough. Tori gave Blake an apologetic smile and resumed the lesson. Blake hadn't brought Hunter's board in and quickly felt like a third wheel, so he moved off to swim. Once they were alone, Charlie asked, "Is that guy your boyfriend?"

Tori was taken aback. "_That guy _is Blake. He's Hunter's younger brother," she said. Charlie was not so easily deterred.

"Yeah, him. Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's my friend. He travels, and neither Hunter nor I have seen him in months. We've both been looking forward to spending some time with _Blake_." Tori said emphasizing his name again. Charlie thought about this for a minute and seemed satisfied with her answer.

"So you're just hanging out with a friend tomorrow. That's good. I'd hate to think that you were cheating on Hunter." Charlie watched the expressions playing across Tori's face with amusement.

"What? Hunter's not my boyfriend either," she said when she'd found her voice again.

"Are you sure? Because he seemed annoyed when his brother asked you about tomorrow."

"Really?" Tori said in a bewildered voice. That strange flutter had taken up residence in her stomach again. She was strangely pleased with the thought of Hunter's annoyance. "I'm sure you misunderstood. I think I would know if Hunter was my boyfriend. Besides, I thought you wanted me to wait for you to grow up."

Charlie blushed, "Well that's a long way off. I guess I'd be okay with losing you to my 'big brother' until I'm old enough."

"I'm not with Hunter," Tori repeated,"but that's really mature of you. You'll make some girl very happy one day."

"Do you want me to give Hunter some tips?" Charlie asked with a cheeky grin. Tori moaned and scanned the shore. She spotted the Bradley brothers laying out under their beach umbrella.

"Speaking of Hunter-does it look like he's sleeping to you? Maybe we should wake him. We wouldn't want him to burn." Tori said with a smirk, unconsciously mimicking Hunter.

Tori and Charlie borrowed a bucket from some kids building a sand castle and filled it with water. Hunter watched all of this from behind his sunglasses and decided to see how the scenario played out. Blake wisely decided to move out of range as Charlie and Tori approached quietly. When they were poised directly above him, Hunter spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned. Tori looked down at Charlie and shrugged. Charlie moved the bucket over Hunter's head. "I hope you're prepared to face the consequences," Hunter said in his best I'm-in-charge-here voice. Charlie hesitated. Tori took the decision out of his hands by tipping the bottom of the bucket up, dumping the contents all over her roommate.

Hunter was up before the bucket was even empty, and Tori and Charlie took off. Hunter quickly overtook the boy and began tickling him. Tori rushed to her partner-in-crime's defense. She jumped on the wet ninja's back and yelled something about picking on someone his own size. Hunter flipped her over his head and said, "OK." The chase was on, and they soon left Charlie and Blake far behind.

Laughing, Tori ran along the beach until she came to a deserted area. She hid behind a rock formation and waited for Hunter. Oblivious to the danger, Hunter ran right into her outstretched arm and fell backwards. Instinctively he reached out to steady himself and pulled Tori down on top of him. She retaliated by tickling her fallen opponent, but stopped when she accidentally hit the sore spot on his ribs. Winded, the water ninja rested her head on Hunter's chest, and the two friends lay in the sand catching their breath. Hunter casually stroked Tori's wet hair, and she laced their fingers together.

The warmth of the sun and the steady sound of Hunter's heartbeat filled Tori with a sense of peace. She felt like she could lay there forever basking in her feeling of contentment. Hunter was enjoying the feel of Tori's wet body cooling his sun-warmed one and closed his eyes to savor the moment. He was reminded of his dreams of the previous night and spoke up, "I had a dream last night."

Tori lazily shifted off of Hunter so that she lay on her side with her stomach pressed to his side and her head on his shoulder. "Yeah" she replied casually, wondering who he had been declaring his feelings to in his sleep.

"It was about you," Hunter told her.

"Really?" Tori titled her head up to see his expression.

"Yeah," Hunter answered turning to look at the woman on his shoulder.

"What was it about?" Tori asked breathlessly, hoping he couldn't feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"I don't really remember. It was a good one, but I remember thinking that it couldn't be real," Hunter told her truthfully. He glanced at her month, just inches from his own and had the feeling that sharing his dream could prove quite embarrassing (or quite enlightening) for them both. He tightened his hold on Tori and shifted so that they were laying chest-to-chest.

Tori saw his eyes flick down and wondered if he would kiss her. She wondered what kind of kisser he would be and if she would stop him. _Probably not. _She felt herself blush at the direction her thoughts were taking.

"Huuunteeer! Tooooori!" Charlies voice broke the spell that had fallen over the friends, and Tori jumped to her feet with a guilty expression. Hunter rose more slowly as Charlie and Blake came into view. He felt slightly disorientated as he tried to concentrate on Charlie's excited rambling about some move Blake had been teaching him. Blake looked from his blushing would-be girlfriend to the dazed look on his brothers face. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but he had the uncomfortable feeling that something important had just shifted in his world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid kids interrupting our favorite couple! Don't worry I'm sure they'll face up to their feelings eventually.


	7. Prelude to a dance

Disclaimer-see first chapter

Hello everyone! I don't know if you've heard, but there were half a million people in the greater St. Louis area without power last week and into this one. I was one of those lucky people. In fact as I write this, I have power but my cable (meaning internet) is still out. I'm starting now, so I can post this as soon as I'm back online. I'm sorry about the long delay. I promise I haven't abandoned the story. Thanks again for your support.

Addition-I just got internet. Yea! This was going to continue to the dance, but since my power prevented me from updating I'm going to post it now. I got some really nice reviews while I was offline and I wanted to post asap to show my appreciation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio didn't have much time to consider what had (or hadn't) transpired on the beach. After dropping Charlie off, and a strangely silent ride home, Hunter announced that he needed a nap. Blake decided that was a good plan and lay on the couch. Tori absentmindedly called something out about pleasant dreams as she retreated to her room and instantly blushed when she caught Hunter giving her a thoughtful look. She quickly shut her door and leaned against it, her heart pounding as if she'd just escaped some new evil from Lothors army.

Tori eyed her own bed briefly, but decided that she was too keyed up to sleep. Instead, she went to her closet to get ready for their night on the town. Tori wasn't normally the type who needed hours to get ready, but tonight she wanted to look extra special for Hunter. _Blake!_ she corrected herself. Apparently the incident on the beach had shaken her more than she thought. She let her mind wander as she chose and discarded outfits for the night's festivities.

_Nothing happened on the beach. I'm overreacting. Hunter had no intention of kissing me. I didn't _want _Hunter to kiss me. We're friends and roommates. We both missed Blake when he left and now we're very close. Whatever I was feeling was just a result of being lonely for Blake._ Tori tossed aside another blue dress and dug deeper into her closet as she continued to analyze her feelings. _Except...Blake's here. And Hunter said he was dreaming about me last night-last night when I heard him say "love you" in his sleep. Was **that **dream about me? He was giving me a strange look when I said pleasant dreams. _Tori shook herself to stop that train of thought. _No, that's crazy. Most people have more than one dream a night. It probably wasn't the same dream. And even if it was, he was probably saying it in that casual way we do before hanging up the phone or something. Yes, I'm sure that's all. And I'm happy that that's all. Tonight I'm going to dance with Blake and forget everything that happened today-which was nothing anyway._

Nodding her head to emphasize that last point, Tori spun to face her mirror. She hadn't really been paying attention to what she'd been putting on and was slightly surprised with the outfit she had chosen. It had been a birthday gift from her sister, and she'd almost forgotten she owned it. It was a cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a modest, square neckline. The dress hugged her upper body and then flared out at her hips, ending in a handkerchief hemline. It was beautiful, and the silk felt nice against her skin. It was also deep red. The card that came with the gift said that blue looked wonderful on Tori, but that sometimes a girl needed to make a statement. Tori decided that she loved the dress. Tonight she wanted to make a statement.

_What statement are you trying to make with a red dress?_ She wondered and then answered herself out loud. "Tori, girl, you think way too much. Shut up and enjoy yourself."

The Bradleys woke up 15 minutes before they were supposed to leave. In annoying male fashion, they were dressed and ready to go with time to spare. Both men wore khaki pants-Blake with a navy button-down and Hunter with a crimson one.

Hunter was explaining the excess of purple in the apartment when Tori walked out of her room. He broke off in mid sentence when he spotted her. It seemed to Hunter that time had slowed down. The whole world shrank until he and the woman approaching him were the only two people in the world. He couldn't breathe she was so beautiful. Blake turned to see what had left his brother speechless.

"Tor-Wow!" Blake said with a huge grin. "I don't know what else to say. You just...you're really...Wow!" Tori laughed and thanked him, but she was watching Hunter out of the corner of her eye. He had been staring since she walked out of the room, but he still hadn't said a word.

"Hunter," Blake waved a hand in front of his brothers face. "Bro, relax. It's only Tori. What do you think of her dress?"

Hunter shook himself as if trying to wake himself from a dream. He eyed Tori critically, gave a smirk, and said, "I like the color." Tori joined Blake in laughing, but she felt a little disappointed. Whatever had happened on the beach must have been all in her head. _Well if he doesn't think anything strange happened, then neither should I_ she told herself.

"Hey, speaking of color, where's your blue? Isn't there a law or something against forsaking your color?" Blake asked.

"Nobody panic. There's lots of blue on my charm bracelet." Tori answered as she showed off the item. Blake could see that it had a small blue surfboard, a blue drop of water, two bikes-one blue and one red, and a purple chair among other charms. He assumed the purple chair was a nod toward the chair they shared at Cams, but he didn't understand one in particular.

"What's with the blue number four?" he asked curiously. Tori looked over at Hunter and the two burst out laughing.

"It's a private joke," she told the younger Bradley. When he continued to look at her expectantly Tori added, "Trust me. You had to be there."

Her answer didn't completely satisfy him, but he let it go when Tori looped her arm through his and pulled him out the door.

When Tori, Blake, and Hunter arrived at Storm Chargers they discovered the rest of the gang was already waiting for them. They had been talking loudly when the last of their group arrived, but feel silent when Tori came into view. Marah and Kapri gushed over Tori's dress. Dustin and Shane stood dumbfounded. Cam seemed surprised at Tori's appearance, but he recovered quickly.

"You look really lovely Tori," he told her with a warm smile. He slid an arm around Leanne and added, "You ladies are really putting us to shame tonight." Leanne, who was wearing a short green cocktail dress, smiled in response. Dustin and Shane finally seemed to recover, and they added their compliments. However, they kept glancing at each other and looking Tori over quizzically.

"What?" Tori asked the third time this happened, "Is there something wrong? Or are you just being your annoying selves?" She gave a half-smile to let them know she was joking. Shane shrugged at Dustin to let him know he should go for it.

"Where's your blue?" Dustin wanted to know. Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. She decided to have a little fun.

"I'm wearing blue underwear," Tori answered mischievously. Hunter and Cam started coughing to cover their laughter.

"Too much information Tor," Dustin said with an appalled expression. Shane didn't seem disgusted. In fact, he looked intrigued. Blake smacked him. Tori decided that this was too fun to let go. So she moved closer and threw her arm across Dustin's shoulders.

"Don't worry Dustin. I was only joking. My blue is on my bracelet," She told him as she held her wrist close to his face for inspection. When she felt him relax she continued, "Besides, I'm not wearing any underwear." And with a wink she walked out of the store, leaving three laughing girls and five very stunned guys in her wake.

Tori had already secured a table when the rest of the gang caught up to her at Maurizios. Hunter noticed a man in an apron taking Tori's drink order and hurried over to sit next to her. The man backed away quickly and retreated to the wait stand. Since it was Saturday, the place was very busy. After having a stern talk with his wait staff, Maurizio approached the table.

"Hello favorite people!!" Maurizio started with a warm grin. "I have serious matters to discuss with you. It's a busy night and there are nine of you. My people have agreed to help me with your table, but they want you to promise not to break anyone's arms." He said with a pointed look at Hunter. Hunter groaned and threw his arms up in exasperation.

"It was only a sprain!" He shouted. The people at the next table turned to look at the cause of the commotion. Hunter smiled apologetically at them and lowered his voice, "Sorry." They turned back to their conversation, but the group at his own table continued to stare expectantly. "Fine, I promise not to break any bones."

"Or sprain anything," Shane added. Hunter nodded his agreement and Maurizio went to share the good news with his staff.

Despite Hunter's promise, the waiters studiously avoided even looking at Tori when they could help it. They went out of their way to avoid passing her chair, and only Maurizio himself would hand things directly to the water ninja. The rest of his people gave anything she asked for to Hunter. Tori rolled her eyes each time this happened, but Hunter was enjoying this treatment. He knew Tori could take care of herself. She would probably beat him black and blue to prove it if he tried to say otherwise, but he still liked being seen as her protector. His primal, baser instincts (his inner-caveman, as Tori would say) were satisfied with the knowledge that other men respected his strength and his claim to this woman. _Even if I really have no claim at all, _Hunter thought t himself.

Hunter allowed his thoughts to drift back to the beach. Tori had looked so beautiful. Although she was obviously stunning tonight, Hunter thought he liked her best as she had looked that morning. She was really in her element, literally and figuratively, at the beach-no makeup, hair wet from the sea, and the sun making her whole body glow in its warmth. For that moment on the sand, everything had seemed perfect. He had wanted to kiss her so badly; and for minute, he had thought she wanted it too. _That's crazy Bradley. She's nuts about Blake. _He looked over at Tori who had her head bent towards his younger brother. They were discussing something about a modification Blake was considering making on his bike. Living with Hunter had taught Tori more about motocross than she had ever wanted to know.

Hunter continued his inner monologue. _Besides, you don't kiss your brother's girl. You don't even do that to your spiritual bros-much less your real one._ After his nap, Hunter had decided that he had been suffering from sunstroke and had imagined the whole thing. Seeing Tori in that dress had made him reconsider, but he acted like everything was normal. What choice did he have with Blake standing right there? Tori seemed to have brushed the whole thing aside. _If she doesn't think anything strange happened, then neither should I. I should forget the whole thing. _

"Hunter?" Tori's voice pulled the crimson ranger from his reverie. "Penny for your thoughts?" Hunter gave her his patented half-smirk and joined in the motocross conversation. Tori fell silent as the boys started discussing things beyond her limited knowledge and tried to flag someone down to refill her glass. Hunter noticed her dilemma and picked up her glass. It was promptly filled by a passing waiter. Tori sighed and grumbled, "I think I liked it better when I was a guy-girl."

Shane heard this and cried, "I said I was sorry! Let it go already." The others laughed, but Hunter looked at her seriously.

"_I _never saw you as a guy-girl. Especially dressed like that." Hunter said quietly. Tori locked her eyes with his and smiled faintly.

"Do you really like my dress?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I do. You look gorgeous. You always do. Only a fool would call you a guy-girl." Tori blushed and her expression soften. Hunter felt his pulse quicken and knew he needed to lighten the mood before he said something that destroyed them all. "And certainly none of these perverts ever saw you that way." He added loudly. A brave waiter had been about to hand Hunter the bill, but on the word perverts he spun on his heel and delivered it to Cam at the opposite end of the table.

Cam peaked at the bill and said, "Hunter, do you think you could intimidate the staff into giving us a discount?" Hunter grinned wolfishly. The others laughed and went about dividing the check.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, on to dancing next. Sorry about the delay. In case you're wondering, the number four thing really is a private joke between my sister and I. It really isn't funny if you weren't there, so like Hunter and Tori, I refuse to explain it.


	8. Beach fun at night

Disclaimer-I don't own anything. The Power Rangers belong to Saban among others and the songs belong to the writers or whoever bought the rights to them. The lyrics I borrowed from them will be in bold.

Authors note-There will be songs since they are going dancing, but I don't want this to turn into a songfic-not that I don't like songfics. So, I'm only including a line or verse that I feel adds to the scene. If you want the full lyrics I'd be happy to send you the web address where I nabbed them.

Also, I lived in the panhandle of Fl for awhile. The boardwalks there are smallish 2-story freestanding places on a beach, usually with a few restaurants and/or shops. That is the kind I'm envisioning here, not the ones you see in movies and such that seem to go on for miles.

WickedIcePrincess-I never get tired of reviews. Keep them coming. They motivate me to write faster. Thanks!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in a loose circle just outside of the restaurant the nine well-dressed ninjas turned quite a few heads. The group was oblivious to the attention they were attracting as they plotted their next move.

"OK, so I heard about this totally cool party happening on the beach. There are going to be live bands and dancing," Kapri said excitedly.

"I don't know," Marah interjected, "Our last attempt at a party on the beach didn't turn out so well." Kapri elbowed her in the side. "What?" Marah continued, "Remember, it was interrupted and a lot of our stuff was ruined." Kapri widened her eyes and jerked her head in the others direction.

"I remember. I don't want them to remember." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh!" Marah exclaimed.

Leann ignored her boyfriend's fighting cousins and offered her opinion. "I'm not sure we're all dressed for the beach." She indicated Tori and herself.

"The bands and dancing and stuff is actually on a boardwalk," Kapri told her. "Did I fail to mention that? And you could always ditch your shoes if you do end up on the beach."

Tori and Leann agreed to this reasoning and it was decided. The group slowly made their way toward the lights and sound that marked the party.

Whomever had set up the party had gone all out. They had taken over a large boardwalk set on a fairly empty piece of the beach. One of the restaurants had remained open to provide refreshments. The boardwalk itself was currently brightly lit with large spotlights, but there were also strings of small twinkling lights hung over the dance floor. Down on the beach proper there were dozens of tiki lights illuminating the sand. Many of the party-goers had spread out blankets and towels and were resting there. One end of the boardwalk was given over to a temporary stage for the live performances. It was currently empty, but a DJ was set up off to one side to provide music between sets. The rest of the space was filled with people dancing.

As soon as the ninjas stepped into the light they heard a voice call out in surprise, "Sensei!" They turned to greet Eric, Kyle and Tally. The 3 teens began to give respectful bows to each of their teachers, but Shane stopped them.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" The wind ninja hissed. Lowering his voice to a whisper he asked, "What part of secret ninja academy do you not understand? Tonight we are not your teachers." The three students looked doubtfully at each other. Shane made shooing motions with his hands. "Seriously guys, go! Have fun."

Eric smiled gleefully and dragged his friends away. When they were out of sight, Shane and turned to the others, "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret that?"

"Lighten up bro! It's a public place. How much trouble could they get into?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, _Sensei_. Let's have some fun," Marah put in as she pulled Dustin onto the dance floor.

Cam and Leann wandered over to the stage in search of a band that Cam knew while Hunter and Tori went to fetch some blankets from the van. Blake watched them go and then caught sight of Marah and Dustin dancing together.

"So," he turned and addressed Kapri and Shane who were scanning the crowd, "Marah and Dustin. What's up with them?"

Shane smiled knowingly. "Nothing dude. They're 'just friends," he said in a voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Right. They're 'not interested' in anything more," Kapri joined in. Then she gave a smile of which her Uncle Lothor would have been proud. "Want to have some fun?" she asked Blake.

"What kind of fun?" Blake asked warily, but Shane was already nodding his head.

"Good idea. Next time there's a slow song we'll show Blake our favorite game," the red ranger said happily. Seeing his navy conterpart's bewildered expression he explained, "Kapri and I will each ask Marah and Dustin to dance and see who gives into their jealously first. It's usually Marah."

"This will be great!" Blake said getting into the spirit of the game.

"What'll be great?" Hunter asked as he and Tori rejoined the group.

"Nothing!" Kapri said quickly. Blake and Shane threw her puzzled glances, but she ignored them both. "Let's go secure a patch of sand for these." She lifted one of the blankets from Hunter's arms and led her friends down to the beach.

Marah, Dustin, Cam, and Leann found the others a few minutes later. Cam told them that he was going to sit in with his friends band.

"Cool. When are they on?" Tori asked.

Leann answered for the green ranger. "They're the next band. The DJ is going to do an hour of requests and then Cam's band will be up."

"Requests! Awesome. I have to go pick a song," Dustin exclaimed.

"Me too. I'll go with you," Kapri said putting her hand out so Dustin could help her up. Marah narrowed her eyes and jumped up too.

"I need to stretch my legs," she said by way of explanation.

"But you just sat down," Kapri pointed out.

"I didn't stretch before dancing. I might cramp."

"Why don't we all go?" Cam said in an effort to stave off a fight.

The DJ was just announcing a new request as they reached the dance area. To Shane's horror it was dedicated him.

"And this song goes out to Shane from Eric McKnight and friends," the DJ's voiced boomed over the speakers. Alice Cooper's_ School's Out_ began to play. It was a good thing the red power disc was in the Abyss of Evil, because Shane was fuming. He stalked off to find his wayward students.

"Go easy on them dude. You did say to have fun," Dustin called before he headed toward the DJ with Cam's cousins in tow. The others fought their way into the crowd and began to head bang with the rest of the dancers.

The song was practically over by the time Shane tracked down Eric, Tally and Kyle. He dragged them over to a relatively quiet corner and was just warming up to his lecture when Dustin's request started. It was _Kung Fu Fighting_. Shane stopped his lecture, began laughing and promised he would stay out of the kids way if they stayed out of his for the rest of the night. They readily agreed. Shane joined his friends who were making fools of themselves by executing the fakest, cheesiest 'kung fu' moves ever seen on this planet-or any other for that matter.

A few songs later someone requested a sappy love song for their girlfriend. Kapri and Shane exchanged significant looks and approached Marah and Dustin. Kapri asked Dustin to dance. He looked to Marah, but Shane had already pulled her onto the floor. Blake quickly maneuvered into a place where he could see both couples.

Kapri wrapped her arms around Dustin's neck and swayed to the music. He looked distinctly uncomfortable. Shane was trying valiantly to engage Marah in conversation, but her eyes were glued to the other pair. About a minute and half into the dance Kapri laughed loudly at something Dustin had said, and Marah's control snapped. She marched away from Shane and snatched Dustin away without a word. Shane and Kapri met up with each other and danced their way over to Blake.

"You win again," Shane told Kapri.

"You need to be more aggressive," she told him.

"Why bother? It's so much fun to watch Marah freak out."

"I don't know," Kapri mused, "It's getting too easy. Tori is much more fun." She nodded in the direction of where Tori and Cam were dancing. "It takes longer to upset her, but it builds up so it's more interesting when she does give in to her jealousy."

Blake couldn't figure out how Kapri would know this since he had been gone almost the entire time she had been hanging out with his friends. He looked to Shane for clarification, but the red clad man shook his head in confusion. Before they could ask Kapri, a nervous young man stopped by to ask her to dance.

"What was she talking about?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe she was watching when we first met Leann or something." Shane said dismissively.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, but he couldn't shake the image of Hunter and Tori on the beach that morning. Deciding it was time to devote himself to Tori, Blake went to make a song request of his own. After speaking to the DJ he found his friends resting on their blankets in the sand. Over the speaker the next dance was announced.

"This one goes out to Tori from her favorite guy." The opening notes of Blake's request played over the last of the DJs words.

**Little surfer little one  
Made my heart come all undone  
Do you love me, do you surfer girl  
Surfer girl my little surfer girl **

Before Blake could ask Tori to dance, she rounded on Dustin, Shane, and Hunter.

"Alright what did you guys do now?" she asked accusingly. The three shook their heads vigorously and spoke simultaneously.

"It wasn't me!"

"I haven't done anything."

"I've been here the whole time."

Hunter caught sight of his brother standing behind Tori and pointed, "Maybe you should check with my little bro. He looks guilty of something."

Blake was taken aback by this accusation, "I look guilty of what exactly?"

"Did you request this song?" Tori asked.

"Um...yes?" he answered hesitantly.

Tori let out a long-suffering sigh, "What have you done?"

"I thought...I mean...Don't you like this song?"

Cam decided to help his navy companion, "Tor, I don't think Blake was here when Dustin started all this."

Tori thought about this for a moment. "I think your right. Sorry, Blake. I didn't mean to yell at you. It was very sweet of you to think of me. Would you like to dance?" Blake agreed and led his partner back to the boardwalk.

"What was that all about?" Blake asked once he and Tori were dancing.

The blond woman laughed. "It's all Dustin's fault really," she started. "He broke a CD I'd loaned him. He confessed, apologized, and then sang the opening lines of this song over and over until I forgave him. It was annoying, but also kind of cute. How could I not forgive him? Unfortunately it worked so well that now Shane and Hunter do it too. It's much less cute the 40th or 50th time you hear it."

"So when you heard the dedication you just assumed it was one of them," Blake finished for her. "So I guess this isn't going to become our song."

"Nope, I'm afraid it's already taken by Dustin," Tori agreed.

"Don't worry. We'll find something." Blake assured her with a serious expression.

Tori smiled, but she felt slightly panic-stricken. She wasn't sure she was ready to have a song with Blake. It seemed like a really, well, couple type thing for two people who had never even been on an official date. As they danced, Blake kept pulling the other ranger close to him. It was making Tori nervous-not that excited nervous feeling he used to evoke, but a more uncomfortable nervous. She kept pulling back under the pretense of straightening her dress or adjusting her shoes. As the song faded, Tori announced her desire to dance with Dustin and practically sprinted away.

Blake knew things still weren't normal between him and the blue ranger, but he tried not to worry. He hadn't even been back two days yet, and they'd had zero alone time. But he couldn't help but think how short a week was. _At this rate, _he thought to himself, _we'll be back to normal just in time for me to leave again. This separation is harder than I thought it'd be._

Kapri spotted Blake standing alone and asked him to dance. He wasn't given a chance to answer before he found himself back in the dancing throng. The space ninja's dancing style was...enthusiastic, and Blake had little breath to spare for conversation. This turned out to be fortunate since his dance partner was talking nonstop. Finally, just to stop the flow of information about how to make the ninja uniforms more flattering, Blake panted out a question.

"Why isn't...Marah...stopping...Tori...from dancing...with Dustin?" He said between twirls and dips.

"Don't be silly," the pink-haired woman replied. "It's Tori! She's no threat. Even an airhead like Marah can see she's in love."

"Really?" Blake smiled. Maybe this long-distance thing wasn't so tough after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leann gathered all of her friends together a few minutes before Cam went on. They clustered around the front of the stage so they could lead the cheering. Blake took advantage of having all his friends in one place to ask if anyone would like to go riding with him.

"Sure bro," Hunter answered. "How about Wednesday? The Thunders are going to visit the Wind Academy that day, so I don't really have to be there." He looked uncertainly at his friends. "Although, I suppose that means the rest of you can't leave."

"Actually, the last part of the day will be just Cam and I teaching levitation," Shane volunteered. "So Tori and Dustin can duck out early and I'll join you later." Once that was settled, the 8 ninjas turned to where their favorite samurai was taking the stage.

The band was very good and they played lots of rockin' guitar-heavy songs, so Cam got a lot of action. During his first solo Tori decided to be really, really supportive. She screamed like a crazed teenager at a boy band concert and pretended to faint when Cam looked her way. Dustin caught on and joined in. Soon, the group of ninjas had a whole section of the audience excited about the guitar player.

After the song Cam tried to glare at his friends, but he had a small smile on his face that belied his stormy expression. They were much more restrained through the rest of the set, but Cam seemed to have developed a fan club among the rest of the audience. Leann was keeping a close watch on one group of girls who kept trying to flash the guitar player.

The next band had a very different style. They opened with _Save the Last Dance for Me. _The bright spotlights were turned off, and the boardwalk was lit only by the moon and the strings of lights twinkling overhead. Leann snagged Cam away from his admirers, and Hunter put a hand out to Tori. The last year they had spent fighting, training, and teaching together really showed on the dance floor. Tori responded to Hunter's lightest touch, and he allowed her dance skills to shine. Each time he spun his partner around, her dress and hair would flair out enticingly. Neither ranger realized that a space had opened around them as the other dancers stopped to watch.

**Cause don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me**

The applause at the end of the dance was for both the band and the blond pair. Hunter and Tori looked startled to discover themselves the focus of so much attention. They took a bow and went toward the restaurant in search of refreshments. Blake, who had watched the dance with a growing sense of unease, noted that they hadn't dropped hands yet. He intercepted the couple before they hit the restaurant door and claimed the next dance from Tori.

In fact, he kept her on the floor for the next couple of dances. Hunter danced with various women, but they all ditched him when he ignored them in favor of following his brother's movements around the boardwalk. He wasn't the only one who was watching. Kapri had also noticed all the attention the younger Bradley was bestowing on her water instructor.

"No fair," she said to no one in particular. "I didn't know the game had started."

Tori had just suggested to Blake that they should get that drink he had interrupted earlier when she spotted Kapri and Hunter on the dance floor. The DJ was back up and the current song was _Oh, Darling _by The Beatles.

**Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm **

Paul McCartney's voice was raw and full of passion, and Kapri was certainly taking advantage of it. She was practically glued to Hunter. Tori was sure some of those moves weren't meant to be seen in public. As she watched, Kapri wrapped a leg around Hunter's waist and whispered something in his ear.

"That's it!" The blue ranger huffed, interrupting Blake's story about a practical joke he and Tracy had played on Brian. Tori stalked up to her roommate. She pulled Kapri roughly off of him.

"Tor, is something wrong?" Hunter asked with concern. Tori really hadn't thought much past getting the formerly evil space ninja away from her friend. She now scrambled for a plausible excuse.

"I, uh, need to get away from here. I...I have a headache from all the noise...and the crowd and...everything," she stuttered.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, exactly! That's why I came here."

"OK, let's go," Hunter said.

Tori 'accidentally' kicked Kapri as they passed her. She didn't want her getting any ideas about tagging along. Tori and Hunter walked down to the beach and headed away from the party. They stopped when the noise of the party was a soft background and stood looking out at the waves. Tori shivered in the light breeze coming off the water.

"Are you cold?" Hunter asked. When Tori nodded he removed his button-down and draped it over her shoulders. The surfer looked in admiration at the well-defined abs revealed by Hunters white cotton T-shirt.

"Oh no, now you're not wearing any crimson. The guys will be so upset." She commented.

"Nah, I really am wearing crimson underwear," Hunter smirked. Tori threw her head back and laughed. After a few minutes in comfortable silence, Hunter cocked his head back to the party and commented, "Hey Tor, they're playing your song."

Tori listened closely and heard the strains of _Lady in Red_ playing faintly. "So it is."

Hunter gave a formal bow, "May I have this dance?"

Tori curtsied in response and answered, "Of course." Then she stepped into her roommates arms and the world fell away. Hunter held the blue ranger close to his chest and softly sang into her ear.

**I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight; **

Tori smiled and leaned in closer as Hunter continued.

**The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight; **

I never will forget the way you look tonight...  
The lady in red, the lady in red,  
The lady in red, my lady in red,

Tori and Hunter remained locked in their slow dance long after the music changed, hearing only the surf and the beating of their own hearts.

"Tor?" Hunter whispered and she pulled back to look at the Thunder ninja. Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as he looked into Tori's eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

Neither was quite sure afterward who had moved first, but suddenly they were kissing. It started out as just a little kiss. So soft and gentle it almost wasn't real, but then Tori's arms snaked around Hunters neck and she sighed against his mouth. The kiss grew more urgent and Tori felt her whole body sing. Hunter's hands began to move up and down the blue rangers spine. She shivered under his touch, and Hunter smiled. There was room for only one thought in his head-_Please don't let me wake up this time._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Perhaps I should have warned you all that I'm a sucker for cheesy romance. Review please.


	9. New love, new heartache

Disclaimer-see first chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake Bradley was confused. He had been telling his would-be girlfriend about some friends on tour when she abruptly stormed off. For a moment he had thought that her heated declaration of 'That's it' was directed at him. After all, he had been discussing his relationship with another woman. However the pleasure of this thought gave way to discomfiture as he watched the pretty blond woman march up to his older brother. A group of teenagers walked in front of the navy ranger and he lost sight of the action. When his view cleared again he spotted Kapri dancing with someone new, but Tori and Hunter were nowhere in sight.

_That's odd, _Blake thought to himself. He toyed with the idea of cutting in on Kapri to find out what had happened, but the memory of their last dance together held him back. Instead he toured the boardwalk and surrounding beach in search of his missing friends. There was no sight of Tori or his brother, but he did find the rest of his ninja friends talking on the patch of sand they had claimed earlier in the night.

"Yo, has anyone seen Tori? Or Hunter?" Blake asked his assembled friends.

"Dude the last time I saw Tori you were totally dominating her time on the dance floor. How did you manage to lose her?" Dustin queried.

The navy thunder ninja briefly explained about Tori's outburst. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Cam and Leann exchange a glance, but Shane was waving his hands dismissively.

"She was probably just saving Hunter from Kapri's dancing skills. She can be brutal," he opined.

Blake laughed, "I hear that!"

"You two are just sore losers." All heads turned in the direction of the new voice. Kapri stood smiling at the gathering with her hands on her hips. "I dance beautifully. Well enough to get Tori jealous anyway."

Blake was briefly confounded by this statement, but he gaped at her when he put it together. "Wait a minute," he scoffed. "Are you saying Tori was jealous because you were dancing with Hunter?"

"Well, duh!" Cam's cousin replied with a roll of her eyes. "It was really unfair of you to start dancing with Tori without telling me the game was on," she scolded.

Blake ignored this while he tried to get his racing thoughts in order. "Are you telling me that Tori, Tori Hansen, wind ninja, water sensei, and former blue ranger is in love with..." he was so flabbergasted he couldn't even finish the question.

"Hunter, Hunter Bradley, thunder ninja, thunder sensei, former crimson ranger, and your brother," Kapri confirmed mockingly. "I told you it was so obvious even an airhead like Marah could see it."

They all looked to the woman seated next to Dustin. She nodded and then processed what her sister had just said. "Hey, I am not an airhead."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

Blake stared from one woman to the other. The pettiness of their argument reminded him that the source information he had just received might not be all that accurate. He turned to his more reliable compatriots.

"Is this true? Is Tori really in love with Hunter?" he demanded of them. He had hoped for immediate cries of shock and denial. The responses he actually got were much less reassuring.

Leann and Dustin avoided answering by trying to keep the fighting ninja siblings apart. Shane looked as if he were really weighing the question. Most disturbing of all, from Blake's perspective, was Cam's poker face. Cam's ability to stay cool in a crisis had served them all well during their ranger days. The fact that he was calm now did not bode well for whatever he was trying to hide.

"Cam? Shane?" Neither man answered their friend. "Will someone please tell me what's going on? Because just the other day you were all reassuring me that I had no reason to worry. Have you just been covering for them? I thought you were my friends too."

Shane spoke up, "It's not like that bro. We just never considered the question before. I promise you, neither Hunter nor Tori have ever even hinted to me that they might feel more than friendship for each other." The red ranger looked to his green counterpart for confirmation.

"They've never said anything to me either," Cam responded. He hesitated and added, "But you've been gone a long time Blake, and feelings can change before we even realize what has happened to us. It's not exactly like you and Tori had made any sort of commitment before you left."

Blake was taken aback. "Well, but I mean, Tori knew, knows, how I feel about her. She's...I...and we...she's mine," he sputtered.

"Whoa, bro. Tori doesn't belong to anyone." Shane corrected.

Leann chose this moment to enter the conversation. "What you think everyone may or may not have known when you left is irrelevant. If you never said the words, she didn't _really_ know. A girl likes to be told how you feel." Cam squeezed her head and mouthed, _love you,_ to his girlfriend. She smiled back at him before shifting her attention back to the younger Bradley. "And three months is a long time for doubts to set in."

"And only Hunter really understood how hard it was to watch you leave," Dustin pondered aloud. "After you left the two of them really retreated into themselves. For the first few weeks it seemed like they would only open up to each other. That really bonded them."

"Tori didn't seem to feel the need to save _you_ from Kapri earlier tonight," Shane mused.

Blake felt as if his head might explode from all these new revelations. "So what are you guys saying? That Tori _does _love my brother?"

The three guys and Leann looked at each other. Shane spoke for the group. "We don't know dude. We're just saying that it's maybe not completely impossible. But I do know this-Tori would never deliberately hurt or betray you. So if her feelings have changed, and she hasn't mentioned it to you, she probably isn't aware of the change herself."

Blake had to get away. He needed time to process this information, and to decipher his own feelings. "I need to be alone for awhile guys. I'm going to go for a walk. When you see Hunter and/or Tori could you tell them I'll find my own way home?" Shane nodded and Blake added, "And don't tell them about this conversation." This time Shane looked unsure so Blake continued, "If we're just blowing smoke here I don't want them embarrassed. And if any of this is true, I would like them to come to me on their own." Shane nodded again, and Blake took his leave.

"You know," Cam observed, "He never asked if we think Hunter loves Tori back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori Hansen was experiencing the most perfect moment of her life. A first kiss straight out of a romance novel had been followed by a series of long, slow kisses. Tori's moan of disappointment when Hunter lifted his mouth from hers quickly turned to a hiss of pleasure as he began kissing his way down her neck. She tilted her head to one side to grant him better access. Each kiss and each touch contained the promise of passion, but for now the embracing couple were content to take things slow.

Hunter smiled into the hollow of the surfer's neck. He loved all the little sounds she was emitting. He wanted to catalog every sigh, every mewl and store them away in his memory. He moved his mouth back up Tori's jawline and hovered above her lips without touching them. He couldn't comprehend this was really happening. He couldn't quite trust that all of those dreams he could never acknowledge, even to himself, were coming true.

When Hunter's kisses stopped the water ninja opened her eyes, and blue met blue as she smiled at the blond man. Hunter felt his heart swell and thought to himself, _What do you know? Sometimes love does catch you by surprise._

"What?" Tori asked.

Hunter shrugged. "I just wanted to look at you for awhile." Tori blushed and rolled her eyes, but she understood. She hadn't until this moment allowed herself to believe what her heart had been telling her for awhile now. She was in love with Hunter Bradley. Tori leaned up to kiss him again, but Hunter eluded her with a smirk.

"Please," Tori whimpered turning the full force of her puppy dog eyes on her companion.

The crimson ranger groaned and granted her a quick kiss, but pulled back when she tried to deepen it.

"Tease," Tori accused.

"Not me," Hunter told her as he pulled her closer. "If we weren't on a public beach you'd be in big trouble by now."

Tori shivered at the promise in his voice. "I like trouble." She glanced around them. "We could streak back home."

Hunter laughed at her hopeful expression. "I'm sure Sensei would totally understand."

"He doesn't have to know. One of the guys could drive the van back to our place."

Hunter imagined the looks on his friends faces when he explained why driving home would be entirely too slow. Cam would roll his eyes, Dustin and Shane would be horrified because it was Tori, and Blake...

_Blake...Damn. How am I going to explain this to Blake? _The smile rapidly fell from Hunter's face as he thought of the younger man. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten. For as long as he could remember, especially since the death of their parents, Hunter's main role had been as Blake's protector. And now here he was, stealing the most important thing in his little brother's life.

Tori had felt Hunter tense up and was looking at him with eyes full of concern. He squeezed her reassuringly, kissed her forehead, and stepped away from the warmth of her body. She pouted prettily but made no move to reclaim him.

Hunter was grateful for the space, but missed the other ranger almost immediately. Blake was no longer a boy. He was traveling the world on his own, or at least without his brother. Maybe it was time to cut the apron strings. If Tori's feelings were in line with his own, it would be unfair to all three of them to ignore that. Of course first Hunter would have to find out what the wind ninja's feelings were.

Tori watched as shock, shame, and guilt played across the thunder ranger's face. She knew exactly what, or rather who, he was thinking about, but she remained silent while he worked out his feelings. Her own were crystal clear. The rush of love she was feeling for Hunter had opened her eyes to many other things. Among them was the realization that she had never felt anything like this for the younger Bradley. She cared for Blake, but the feeling was no longer anydifferent from what she felt for her other friends. Only Hunter had this terrible and wonderful hold over her heart, and she could no longer imagine giving it to anyone else. No matter what the crimson ranger decided, Tori knew she had to tell Blake that her feelings for him were not of a romantic nature.

After a few minutes of pacing, Hunter seemed to come to some conclusion. He turned to face his waiting teammate.

"What are we going to tell Blake?" he asked with anguish in his voice.

Tori gazed at the face she knew so well and hated the pain she saw there. He looked like a lost little boy, and she desperately wanted to take him into her arms again. Despite her resolve to make a clean break with Blake, she didn't want to deal with this right now. It had been a glorious night, and she didn't want the memory of it tainted with pain and heartache. So she adopted a carefree, playful tone when she answered.

"Do we have to tell him anything?" she said with a laugh.

Hunter felt his world shatter into a million pieces at her words. He schooled his features to cover his feelings, but inside he was dying. How could he have been such a fool? Tori didn't love him. She wanted to be with Blake. As soon as he mentioned his brother's name, she wanted to forget the whole thing. He had obviously been the recipient of some misplaced affections. _If that's how she feels...I won't stand in their way. I'll let her go so they can both be happy._

Tori knew instantly that something was seriously wrong. Hunter's face became a mask of blandness, and she could feel distance between them where before there had been only heat and intimacy.

"No, of course not. This was obviously just a mistake. Right setting, wrong person," Hunter said with forced casualness.

Tori's eyes filled with unshed tears. _A mistake? Nothing had ever felt more right to her. How could he call it a mistake?_

"Don't worry. Blake never has to know. It's not your fault I'm so irresistible to women," Hunter tried to reassure her, misunderstanding the source of her distress. Tori let out a sob. Hunter knew he had to get away before he took her into his arms and made an even bigger fool of himself.

"Goodbye Tori," he whispered before streaking back toward the party.

Tori fell to her knees in the sand, still covered in Hunter's button-down, and screamed her pain into the night. She never noticed a streak of navy following the crimson one down the beach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was incredibly painful to write, but I assure you there is a method to my madness.


	10. Blake makes a discovery

Disclaimer-See chapter 1

The end is in sight. I have about 3 or 4 more chapters planned. Don't worry, I won't let Hunter and Tori stew in their own stupidity for long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake walked away from the boardwalk without paying much attention to where he was going. He was a little preoccupied-to say the least. As soon as he had put a little space between himself and the party he called Tracy.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring. Blake could hear talking and laughter in the background.

"Trace? I'm so sorry. I forgot you had plans tonight," Blake said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Give me a second." Tracy must have moved then, because a few seconds later he heard the noise diminish. "That's better. What's going on?"

"I need to talk to someone, but I don't want to take you away from your other friends. Are you having fun?"

"Oh, tons of fun. Loads and heaps of fun," she paused, "Except...not really. It's great to be home and see everyone, but it's weird too. They've got all these new memories and jokes and things that I'm no longer a part of. The world did not stop when I left, and some things have changed. Do you know what I mean?"

Blake scoffed, "Do I ever. There's a very good chance that my own brother has moved in on my girl." Then he filled her in on the weekend's events and the conversation he'd just had with his friends. "It's so frustrating. The more I think about it, the more likely it seems that she's fallen for him. She's supposed to be mine."

Tracy sighed heavily on her end. "Why are men so oblivious to their own feelings? Do you hear yourself? 'She's mine' Are you upset because you still have feelings for her? Or are you upset because you feel you have prior claim?"

"What? That's a ridiculous question! I mean..."

"Stop. Really think about it before you answer."

Blake did as he was told, and discovered that he really didn't know. When he first went on tour he'd thought about Tori constantly. He was always wondering what she was doing and counting the hours until he could talk to her again. But life moved on, and he found himself thinking of her less-and-less often. Now that he really paused to reflect on his current state of mind, he wasn't sure how he felt about the water ninja anymore. When he admitted this to Tracy she smiled.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said Dirt-Boy. Keep thinking about it. You're ignoring the idea that this may not be Hunter's fault or doing. He could be just as oblivious to Tori's feelings as the rest of the guys. That seems to run in the family."

"That's a good point. I promise to consider it before I do anything," Something else Tracy had said came to his attention. "Wait. What runs in the family? What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"Ummm...nothing. I'm just yammering. Look at the time. I've got to get back. Call me if you need me. Bye!" She stammered and hung up.

Blake looked at his phone and vowed to consider what Tracy had said-_everything_ she had said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. After talking to Tracy, Blake had wandered down to a more deserted area. He heard the sounds of _Lady in Red_ coming from the party and spotted a couple dancing further down the beach. It wasn't until he was closer, and their dancing had become something else entirely that the thunder ninja realized who he was seeing.

The navy ranger's initial reaction had been to go in swinging like he had when he first arrived. Instead, he decided to take a slightly more mature route and go in screaming. The embracing couple were too wrapped up in each other to notice Blake's angry approach. As the younger Bradley was rehearsing his scathing opening line, his brother's face caught his attention.

He looked...happy. Blake couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the older man look so peaceful-certainly not since their parents had died. There was something else in Hunter's face too. It was the look he'd seen Cam giving Leann just a short while ago. It was love. Somehow Blake had never considered that Tori may not be the only one falling in love.

That changed everything in Blake's mind. It was no longer his own happiness, or even Tori's, on the line. When Blake weighed his uncertain feelings for the surfer against his brothers chance for love, everything became much simpler.

When Hunter pulled away from Tori and started pacing, Blake knew that he was the source of the Thunder sensei's turmoil. He felt a rush of affection at the knowledge that the other man would even consider sacrificing his own feelings in deference to Blake's. The motocross pro knew he couldn't allow that to happen and waited for Hunter to reach the same conclusion.

Then the crimson ranger spoke and everything went straight to hell. Blake could not for the life of him figure out how two seemingly intelligent people could be so dense. It was obvious to him that his idiotic teammates had totally misunderstood and twisted each other's words in their minds.

Once Hunter had departed, Blake streaked after him in search of some reinforcements.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane spotted Blake the moment the shorter man arrived back on the dance floor. He rushed over to confront him.

"Hunter just stumbled up from the beach. He asked Cam if he could stay with him for a few days and took off again. He looked like a kicked puppy. What the hell happened out there?" the red ranger demanded.

"I didn't do anything," Blake insisted. "His own stupidity is the problem." Blake told his former leader what had transpired on the beach, and they gathered the others to let them in on the latest developments.

"Dude, you spied on your brother! While he was making out with a girl!" Dustin asked appalled. "Not cool, bro. Not cool at all."

"It was an accident! It's not like I was watching for entertainment purposes." Blake explained exasperated. "Shane, Cam, back me up."

"Leave me out of this," Cam begged.

"I don't know bro. I can't imagine watching my brother if I caught him like that. I would have been out of there before you could say 'Ewww," Shane put in.

"Thank you for your support. Can we focus on what's we're going to do with my ill-begotten knowledge?" Blake asked in an effort to regain control of the conversation.

"OK, what _are_ we going to do with it?" Leann asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Blake grinned. "I have a plan, and I'm going to need some help to pull it off."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Tori makes a discovery

Disclaimer-See first chapter

Shameless act of self-promotion: I wrote a drabble for DinoThunder called After Tutenhawken's Curse if anyone wants to check it out. It's Connor/Kira. Yes, I do think non-canon couples are more fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori decided to avoid seeing anyone she knew by going directly back to Storm Chargers. As she walked, she replayed the scene with Hunter over and over in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more convinced the wind ninja became that Hunter really did have feelings for her. No one knew the thunder sensei better than she did-except maybe Blake. There was no way Hunter could have faked what she had seen in his eyes and felt in his kiss.

"I just wish I knew what happened," Tori told the night as she reached her van.

"Tori? Is that you?" said a new voice.

The highly trained ninja screamed and jumped a foot in the air before belatedly dropping into a defensive crouch. Kelly stepped into the light and raised one eyebrow as she gazed at the younger woman.

"Feeling a little tense?" the shopkeeper asked.

Tori looked abashed as she slowly stood up and leaned against the van. "Sorry. You startled me. I've had kind of a rough few hours."

"I can see that. You look awful-no offense. Do you want to talk about it?"

Tori shook her head, "It's too complicated. I don't think I have the energy to fully explain right now."

Kelly took in the other woman's appearance-mussed hair, crimson button-down over a dark red dress, eyes red. "Is it Hunter?"

The water ninja's eyes widened in surprise. "What? How did you...?"

Kelly shrugged and went to lean against the van next to the blond woman. "I've been watching your friendship evolve for awhile now. Blake's home for the first time since he went on tour. It wasn't too hard to put two-and-two together."

"Has it really been that obvious?" Tori tensed as another thought occurred to her. "Do Shane and Dustin know?"

The shopkeeper laughed at the note of panic in her friend's voice. "I doubt it. Those boys have been your friends way too long to consider that sometimes friendships develop into other things." She waited for Tori to relax before guessing, "Blake took it badly?"

The former ranger snorted, "It never even got that far. Hunter and I kissed, and he totally freaked. He started going on about how it was all a mistake."

Kelly looked skeptical, "Really? Just like that-kiss and freak out? Nothing else happened?"

Tori blushed, and admitted there was slightly more to the story than that. She elaborated on the actual encounter for her new confidant. As she finished, Kelly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but that still doesn't make any sense. One kiss in the middle of a romantic setting could-maybe-be brushed off as the heat of the moment. This definitely sounds like something more. If he thought it was a mistake why did he want to tell Blake? There would be no reason to risk the relationship between the three of you if Hunter doesn't have feelings for you."

Now it was the blond woman's turn to shake her head. "Maybe it's just his sense of honor?"

Kelly scoffed, "If his honor is the motivation why did he change his mind so quickly? Better yet, why did he kiss his brother's girl in the first place?"

Tori ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "That's why I think he really does care. It even looked like he'd made his peace with it before he asked me about Blake, but once I..." The ninja trailed off as realization set in. "OMG, that's it! I asked if we had to tell Blake, meaning did we have to do it tonight. Hunter's whole demeanor changed almost immediately. He must have thought I didn't want Blake to know at all." The surfer's brow furrowed. "I almost hope that's not what really went down tonight. What kind of moron could misunderstand that?"

Kelly laughed. "Men aren't always in touch with reality. You know, Hunter's problem is that he's gotten used to people leaving him. His birth parents, his adoptive parents, Blake. He may know in his head that none of that was about him, but his heart is a whole different matter."

Tori considered the shop owner's words. They made a weird kind of sense. If Kelly was right, Hunter had half-expected her to reject him. He then twisted her words to fit his expectations. That would certainly explain the sudden shift in attitude.

"I think you're right Kelly." She bumped her shoulder against the other woman's. "How'd you get so wise?"

"Real world experience. I spend my days surrounded by teenage males. I know more than any woman should about how their brains work."

Tori smiled. "Thanks Kel. I owe you one."

"Just talk to him OK? A happy employee would be thanks enough."

The two women embraced, and Tori headed back to her place determined to straighten things out.

The apartment was empty when Tori arrived home. She quickly changed and settled on the couch to wait. There was no way she was going to let her roommate sneak in and avoid her. She'd wait all night if that's what it took

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Blake crept in early the next morning he found the blue ranger fast asleep on the living room couch. She was wearing blue pajamas and was covered up with Hunter's shirt from the night before. The navy ranger took this as a good sign. He quietly went to his brother's room to change, and left again without ever disturbing the sleeping woman. He had a busy day ahead of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori awoke to the sound of knocking. It took a few minutes for the source of the sound to penetrate her sleep-addled brain. Tori's heart leaped and she stumbled across the room to open the door.

"Hunter?" she asked as the door swung open.

"Wrong Bradley," Blake answered with a smile.

"Sorry. I thought maybe Hunter forgot his keys or something," Tori sat back on the couch and looked at him quizzically. "Are you just getting in?"

"I spent the night at Ops working on a project." Tori waited, but Blake didn't elaborate as he came inside to sit beside her.

"Did _you_ forget your keys?" Tori finally asked to break the silence.

"No, I thought I'd pick you up at your door for our first real date."

Tori's face fell. She'd totally forgotten they'd had plans. She couldn't go now. It wouldn't be fair to lead Blake on now that she knew where heart belonged.

"Oh Blake..." the wind ninja sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?" the dark-haired man politely inquired.

Blake watched Tori's internal struggle with some amusement. He had no intention of taking his blue counterpart out today, but he'd wanted to give her a chance to come clean with him. And if he was honest with himself, he was also enjoying a slight feeling of vindication. He knew that Hunter and Tori were right for each other, and he knew that his own feelings had changed. However, a tiny part of him still felt hurt and betrayed That part felt she deserved some discomfort. In the end Blake's compassion was stronger than his bruised ego, and he threw her a line.

"Is it because you're in love with my brother?"

Blake laughed out loud at the look of complete shock and horror on Tori's face. Her jaw dropped, and he thought her eyes might pop out of her head as she sputtered.

"How...why...who...how..."

"How did I know?" Blake finished for her. Tori could only nod in answer.

Blake wisely decided to leave his adventure in spying out of his explanation. "Kapri told me. And a discussion with the rest of the gang led us to believe it's true."

That shook Tori out of her stupor. "Does everyone know?"

Blake thought about that for a moment. "Well, we all know now. Except Hunter I guess. I always was the smart one. Are you sure you want the big idiot?"

Tori nodded apologetically. "I'm so sorry Blake. I swear I didn't know-_we _didn't know-until just last night. We weren't lying to you, and we never meant to hurt you."

Blake gave a bittersweet smile. "I know that too." Then feigning ignorance he asked, "So, Hunter stayed at Cam's last night. He looked pretty upset. Want to tell me what happened?"

Tori gave him a carefully edited version of events-including her discussion with Kelly. Blake nodded at his old boss's assessment.

"I never considered that. She may be on to something," the younger Bradley concurred. "Well, I'd say that we both need to have a talk with a certain stubborn friend of ours."

Tori nodded, but she was worried. "What if he won't talk to me?"

"Don't worry about that. I have an evil genius plan. We'll give him a day to come to his senses. If he doesn't, Operation Matchmaker goes into effect."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's almost over. I have one chapter left. I may even try to get it up later today as a birthday present to myself.


	12. Happy Endings

Disclaimer-I don't own anything. The Power Rangers belong to Saban among others and the songs belong to the writers or whoever bought the rights to them. The lyrics I borrowed from them will be in bold.

Author's note-Here it is. Finished at last. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By Monday it was clear to everyone that Hunter was not going to come to his senses anytime in the near future-or possibly ever. Cam tried to talk to his despondent friend, but Hunter refused to admit that anything was wrong. Neither Cam nor Leann could think of a way to force the issue without betraying Blake's brief stint as a peeping tom.

The crimson ranger was even worse with the rest of his friends. He actually would talk to his brother on the phone, but kept making excuses to avoid seeing him in person. Any attempt to bring up the subject of Tori conveniently led Hunter to remember something important he had to be doing. He refused to answer the phone if the caller ID flagged it as Shane or Dustin, just in case it was really Tori.

As for seeing or speaking to the water ninja, that was totally out of the question. Hunter called into work at Storm Chargers and managed to slip out of a window the one time Tori tried to corner him at Cam's house. The blond surfer felt as if she were on an emotional roller coaster. She kept swinging from despair at ever speaking to her roommate again to complete frustration at the man's pigheadedness. She was beginning to hope that Blake's plan included banging Hunter's head repeatedly against the wall until he listened to reason.

On Tuesday afternoon, Blake sat in the kitchen having lunch with Tori and told her it was time.

"Time to beat your brother within an inch of his life?" Tori asked hopefully.

Blake grinned and asked, "How about scaring him within an inch of his life instead?"

Now the wind sensei looked hesitant, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh no. I'm not telling you. You might go all soft and try to ruin the plan."

"How? It's not like I'd be able to talk to him to warn him."

"That's a good point," Blake mused. "But I think we'll just keep this need-to-know. I promise not to hurt him. Anything he suffers will be his own fault for not speaking to anyone."

When they finished eating, Blake ducked down the hall and returned carrying his suitcase. He set it by the door and took something out of a side pocket before turning to the bewildered blue ranger.

"Are you leaving?" she asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, you guys are going to need some privacy."

Tori bit her lower lip and sighed, "Blake are really going to cut your first visit home in months short because of Hunter and me?"

"No, of course not. Well, I have to admit I'm not quite ready to see you two being all couplely. But, ummm, do you remember my friend Tracy? From tour?" Blake paused while Tori recalled some earlier conversations and nodded. "It's funny actually. Whenever your behavior with my brother was making me nervous, I kept reminding myself that I'm like that with Tracy. It was my way of comforting myself that there was nothing going on there, because there was nothing between Tracy and I. But given how things are working out with Hunter...I think Tracy and I need to have a serious conversation. So I'm going to fly up to her place tonight and surprise her."

Tori gave him a sad little smile. She felt of a small pang of jealousy. She didn't want him like that anymore, but he could have pined for her for a little bit before moving on. _Jeez Hansen, ego much. You haven't exactly wasted anytime moving on to his brother!_

"Tor? Are you listening?" Blake asked.

"No, just thinking. I hope you have better luck than I do."

"I think we'll both be just fine. I'll get Hunter here no later than six. Be ready for him." Blake handed her a homemade DVD. "Play this when he gets here."

Tori nodded and took the silver disc from him. "Have a safe trip. Come home more often, OK? We really do miss you."

Blake embraced his old crush. "That's a promise. Good luck." The navy ranger walked out the door, and headed for his last stop in Blue Bay Harbor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Hunter never saw his adversaries coming would be an extreme understatement. He had been sitting alone in Cam's kitchen, moping around when he heard a noise in the living room. Naturally, this didn't set off any warning bells in the crimson rangers head. There were, after all, two other people living in the house, and Hunter had taken to avoiding the living room because of the chair. Any and all progress he felt he had made with accepting the loss of Tori went right out the window when he saw 'their' chair.

So when two pairs of strong arms suddenly trapped him against the back of the chair, he was caught totally off guard. He was too shocked to fight while Dustin and Shane held onto him, and Leann and Cam tied him up. Their job complete, the four ninjas retreated back to the living room.

"Guys? What the hell?" he yelled after them. His felt a rush of relief when his brother stepped into the room. "Blake get me out of here. Our friends have lost their minds.

"Sorry bro, no can do. This was all my idea. I've been trying to see you for awhile now, and this is what you get for avoiding me."

Hunter, angry now, began to struggle against his bindings. "You could have just asked dude"

"I could have tried that, but I didn't think you'd cooperate. Besides, this is _so _much more fun." Blake sat down facing his brother and decided to give the older man one chance to free himself. "So, why _have _you been avoiding me?"

The blond man averted his eyes. "I haven't. I've just been busy."

_Alright, I tried._ Blake thought to himself. "Well, you're not busy now. Which is good, because I came to tell you two things. One-I'm leaving today."

Hunter met his younger brother's eyes in surprise. "Today? Why?"

"Glad you asked. That's leads to number two. I've discovered that I may be falling for my friend Tracy, so I had to break it off with Tori." Blake stopped here. He was hoping that that would be all it took. Maybe Hunter would realize that he and Tori could be together, and they wouldn't have to trick the thunder ninja any further.

It took a moment for Hunter to absorb this news. At first, he was elated. There was no reason for him to be apart from the woman he loved now. Then he remembered that Tori loved Blake. She was probably heartbroken. Now he'd have to comfort her, and listening to her tears would kill him.

Blake sighed when he read the direction of his brothers thoughts on the other man's face. _Oh well, stage two._

"Naturally, she was pretty broken up. I tried to comfort her, but she said she just wanted to be alone and get drunk. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Blake saw that his words were having the desired effect. Hunter looked worried, and he began unconsciously searching for a weakness in his bindings. He was obviously anxious to talk to his roommate and be sure she was alright.

"You know, bro. I don't think Tori really even has feelings for me anymore. I think she might be upset about something else entirely. Any ideas?" Hunter didn't answer, so Blake went on. "I hope whatever it is works out. I want her to be happy and find love. She's really like a _sister_ to me."

Hunter looked suspiciously at the younger Bradley's emphasis on the word sister, but Blake ignored him and pushed on, "She deserves someone who'll really understand her life as a ninja sensei, as a former ranger. Maybe someone who enjoys surfing too." Hunter finally seemed to sense where Blake was going. In fact Blake almost didn't complete the plan, but he wanted to guarantee that his brother would rush right home.

Blake's cell phone rang. The navy ranger frowned at his caller ID. "It's Tori," he told his brother before turning away to answer. Hunter listened intently to the end of the conversation he could hear.

"Tor? What's wrong?" Blake sounded worried. "Is there any blood?...No! No! Don't you dare drive..someone will come get you." When Blake turned around, his brother was already gone.

Dustin hung up his own cell phone as he came into the kitchen. "Does that mean he bought it?"

"Oh yeah, he bought it all right." Blake said with a smile.

Shane joined them. "It's a little harsh to make him think Tori's hurt, don't you think?"

"Nah, he deserves it," he saw his friends disapproving looks. "Hey, this way he'll act with his emotions and not his deranged brain. At any rate it's out of our hands now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensei Hansen was rehearsing her speech when the front door opened with the force of a minor explosion. Hunter stood in the doorway, breathing heavily, a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"What..." was all Tori had time to say before the taller man was across the room. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a fierceness born of both panic and love. The blue ranger had no idea what was going on, but she kissed him back with abandon.

Hunter pulled back just slightly to run his hands over the beloved face before him. She was here and whole, and he could breath again. Tori looked dazed but happy.

Hunter pulled her tightly against him and she lay her head against his chest. Now that he was sure she was alright, Hunter took a moment to look around.

The living room was softly lit with dozens of candles. There were purple flowers everywhere, and when he looked down he noticed that Tori was wearing her red dress from that night on the beach. Now he was really confused.

"What's going on here?" Hunter asked without releasing the woman in his arms.

"I was going to ask you that," Tori responded. She kissed her love's jaw. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I thought you were hurt."

"Is that what Blake told you?" Tori asked, slightly shocked by the tactic.

At the mention of his brother's name Hunter tried to back away from Tori, but she held him tight. He stilled, but didn't relax.

"I'm sorry Tor. Blake told me that you were upset because he broke up with you."

Tori began laughing. "That lying fink! I broke it off with him."

"What? Why would you do that?" Hunter looked down in confusion at the laughing woman.

"Because I'm in love with _you _stupid!" Tori took advantage of his stunned silence to kiss her crimson clad friend again. Then she grew more serious. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past few days. I love you."

Hunter stared down at her in joy and amazement. He wanted to close his eyes and savor this moment. However, Tori looked worried and unsure, and he couldn't have that. He kissed her again and whispered against her mouth, "I love you too."

"Excuse me, is this a bad time?"

"Yeah dudes, because this thing is heavy."

The sound of two new voices caused the rangers to turn toward their still open door. Shane and Dustin stood there carrying a over-sized chair like the one at Cam's. It was purple.

"It's a gift from Blake," Shane explained. "We'll just leave it here." He and Dustin plopped it down next to the couch and left in a hurry.

"That reminds me." Tori disentangled herself from Hunter and went over to the TV. "Blake asked me to play this." She put the DVD in, and the ninjas settled together on their new chair.

Blake was on the screen. He simply said, "Gotcha." His image was replaced with a picture of Tori and Hunter taken at the track about a year ago. More pictures of the couple appeared as music started.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

The blond pair grinned at the cheesy music selection, but they had to admit it was appropriate. The REO Speedwagon song was followed by several more selections with a common theme of friendship becoming love. After _What if I Said_ by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner, Blake reappeared.

"Just so you know," he told his friends. "I didn't do this alone. Cam and Leann helped me make the DVD, Dustin thought of the chair, and Shane picked the music. He has a surprisingly large knowledge of sappy romance songs. He claims it's to pick up girls, but I'm not so sure."

Blake looked intently out of the television. "Seriously guys. I love you both. Be good to each other, and be happy. Oh, and here's one last song for you."

_Lady in Red_ started. Hunter frowned. "How did he know about that?"

"Does it matter?" Tori said as she stood up and put a hand out to him.

"I guess not," Hunter stood up to dance with his new love.

**I never will forget the way you look tonight...  
The lady in red, the lady in red,  
The lady in red, my lady in red, **

Tori and Hunter were kissing again before the music faded, and were startled to hear Blake's voice one last time.

"Hey guys. Do you think I can have my room back next time I'm in town?" the navy ranger grinned mischievously and the screen faded to black.

Hunter looked at Tori and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "What do you think?"

Tori blushed. She took Hunter's hand and began to lead him down the hall. "I think that can be arranged."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Your support has been invaluable. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing.


End file.
